borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:(PS3) Hunting for a good Specter mod + Jakobs Bessie
Alright. So, I recently found a Specter mod with +85% Sniper Rifle Critical Hit Damage, +2 Slayer, and +3 High Velocity. If anyone out there has a better one of these, I'd love to trade/dupe with you. Relatedly, I'd very much like a Bessie sniper rifle, or any Pearlescent rarity weapons. I'd be willing to dupe my pearlescent Undertaker (with x4 incendiary), and trade a bunch of other legendaries. I appreciate any help immensely. My PSN ID is Shnuke, and (barring unforseen circumstances) I'll be on for a while now. And after we dupe, maybe we could play some together, eh? I've got a mic (which might also help with the duping process). -- 21:58, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :yeah i got the aries and the tsunami i'll be willing to dupe them for a power shield and any other pearlescent/lengendary guns....my psn is MINI_JACKIE_CHAN...do you need to download the patch to get the dlc and do you need the dlc to get the new guns? because i wanted to trade with my friend but he dones't have the dlc. ::That'd be awesome! To be honest, the Aries is my favorite of the pearlescents. Anyways, yes, you need to get the patch to be able to download the DLC, and you can't use pearlescent rarity guns without the DLC either. -- 22:18, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok send me a friend's request i'll be on later this week hopefully...do you have a pearlescent shield or any other good shields?...i was getting wrecked on playthrough 2 my first time of secret armory :I don't have any pearlescent shields, but I do have a shield with a capacity of 2385, another one with a capacity of 1710 and quick health regeneration, and a third with a capacity around 1500 and +60% Maximum Health. I'll send you a friend request, but after tonight I'm going to be gone for six days. Hopefully we can trade today, but if not, I can certainly wait. -- 22:34, March 2, 2010 (UTC) o thought you had the pangolin ironclad shield....ok then can you tell me the lvl requirements of the shields you mentionioned?....we don't have to trade we you can just dup your stuff and i'll dupe my :They all have level capacitiesof 60 or 61. If you're looking for things with lower level capacities, I could find some stuff like that as well. -- 22:49, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks i'm most interested in the quick helath regeneration the 2385 capacity one...did you get the chopper yet? or any other pearlescent weapons? :The only pearlescent I have is the Undertaker, and I had a level 48 Chopper but I gave it away. However, I'm farming Motor Head for a higher level one as we speak, so I might have one later. -- 22:55, March 2, 2010 (UTC) i haha i really wanted a lvl 48 chopper....well i'll dupe my aries and tsunami and anything else i have thats good.....for the undertaker , a lvl 48 chopper, and the shields thanks :I can dupe the shields and the undertaker, but not the chopper, since I gave it away. Sorry. -- 23:13, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ok sorry i can't get on tonight...if you have a power shotgun that would work too because i'm not really good with rocket launchers :If you're looking for accuracy, I have a Jakobs Hunter's Shotgun with 425x7 damage. -- 23:17, March 2, 2010 (UTC) what's the acruacy and fire rate and rarity? lol :Purple Rarity, 0.4 Fire Rate, 76.4 accuracy, and 4.0x weapon zoom. I've used it as a sort of "sniper shotgun", but the large damage means it's good without scoping in as well. Oh, and the level requirement is 61, of course. -- 23:20, March 2, 2010 (UTC) NICE i'll take any thing good lol....my friend just told me he has every pearlescent item including shields...and a class mod you might be interested in...he says he's going to dupe everything for me so i can dupe for you....you're going to be borderlands god lol....but really needs a chopper for some reason :Well, I'm still working on the chopper. Blasted Motorhead doesn't seem to want to drop it, lol. -- 23:28, March 2, 2010 (UTC) haha he use to mod me things but the patch took everything away...but now he's fully loadded again .....try your hardest to get the chopper that's lvl is between 48-51 because that's what he really wants :I apologize again, but I can't get you a level 48-51 Chopper. If I'm correct, the one that Motorhead will drop will be around 55 or 59. -- 23:32, March 2, 2010 (UTC) do you think you can dupe it back from the person you got it from? :I'm not sure, maybe I can. I wouldn't be too sure, though. -- 23:37, March 2, 2010 (UTC) well plz try if you want every pearlescent item My PSN name is ASLICK and I do indeed have a Bessie albeit, a lvl 48 version. Though it still packs about 900 damage and the 500% crit damage :Sounds awesome. Would you be willing to trade/dupe it? -- 00:33, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ASLICK can you dupe me one...i got every pearlescent item besides the shields....my psn is MINI_JACKIE_CHAN ADDDDDD MEEEEEEI GOTTT THE BEST GUNS